Better be careful
by chewbecky
Summary: Tsunade has to settle a dispute. Two shinobi's have had enough of eachother and are splitting up. This is a songfic, rated due to coarse language.


**Intro…**

Chewbecky: woot, woooot!  Yaaayyyy! *bouncing off the walls because of a sugar high*

Kakashi:  I'm kinky, kinkalinkalinkyyyyyyyy!!! *blush shows through his mask*

Chewbecky: I'm sorry Kaka-kun, not in this fic…*finally calmed down*

Kakashi:  …*frozen in shock*…w-why!?

Chewbecky:  *puts hand on his shoulder*  There's just other characters that I have to write about, sorry.

Kakashi: *hugging chewbecky* sob sob…*hands grab her booty*

Chewbecky: *gasp* Oh the shock!! *tries to pretend like she didn't like it* What are you doing!? *blush, giggle*

Kakashi:  *deep, sexy voice* I said I was kinky…Now put your arms around me, I'm feeling on yo booooootttyyyyy….

Chewbecky:  *mouth hits the floor* Ahem!  I just wanted to give some shout outs to Suzaku no Miko, Wolfgirl13, and Saori-Hime for their wonderful reviews!  Domo Arigatou!!

Kakashi: _in the background_ Bootyyyy!! Boo-boo-boooooottyyyyyy!!!

Chewbecky: *sweatdrops* To tell the truth, I don't know how this fic is gonna turn out.  But I can tell you that it is another song fic, sort of.

Disclaimer:  Masashi Kishimoto is the creator and owner of all things Naruto.  R. Kelly and Sparkle created the song, "Better be careful".

At the Hokage's Office…

            The Godaime, Tsunade, is trying to settle a dispute.  The dispute just happens to be a divorce settlement between…_dun dun dun_ Ino and Shikamaru!  Both are claiming that the other has been unfaithful and just can't take it anymore.  Also, Ino has a son…but Shikamaru is _not_ the father!?!?

Tsunade: *sitting at her desk, with Shikamaru to her left, and Ino and her son, Kenji, to her right.  She adjusts her glasses to look over the extremely fine printed documents.* Alright, would you like to tell me your side of the story Ino?

A/N: *presses play on the CD player* song starts now.

Ino:  *adjusting Kenji on her lap* _softly_ Two years ago promises is all I heard…

Shikamaru: *opens mouth*

Ino: *puts her hand up* Wait a minute, let me finish.

Shikamaru: *sits back*

Ino:  Two years ago, promises is all I heard….outta yo mouth.*glassy eyed* and now you wanna walk away boy, and tear down the walls in this house.*half grins* you used to tell me sweet things…sweet things in the morning time, now all you do is hurt me.  And think that everything is fine.

Shikamaru: *rolls his eyes*

Ino:  *points at Shikamaru* You better be careful what you say to me, cuz it might turn around you.  You better be careful what you do to me, cuz somebody might do it to you. *glares* Now who was there for you when yo ass was outta work!?  All by myself, takin lil' man to church.  *frowns* So quick to hang up the phone, when I step in the room.  Then you wanna turn it all around, I'm getting tired of playin fool!

Shikamaru: *shakes his head*

Ino: You better be careful what you say to me, cuz it might turn around on you. You better be careful what you do to me, cuz somebody might do it to you…

Tsunade: If the shoe fits, wear it boy…

Shikamaru: *head hanging low* yeah, yeah, yeah….

Tsunade: _softly_ If the shoe fits, wear it boy…

Shikamaru: yeah, yeah, yeah…

Tsunade: *nods for Shikamaru to start*

Shikamaru: *holds up two fingers* Two years ago, didn't know you had male friends…

Ino: *opens her mouth*

Shikamaru: *cuts her off* Wait a minute, let me finish. 

Ino: *sits back, and crosses her legs*

Shikamaru:  Two years ago, didn't know you had male friends; off up in college.  I found out you're still reaching out to some of them, Mrs. Busy-body. *burrows his eyebrows* You used to listen to me, when you were down and lost, but now you don't even respect me…*glares at Ino* …ever since I got laid off!

Ino: *stares at the floor*

Shikamaru: *shaking his head* You better be careful what you say to me, cuz it might turn around on you.  You better be careful what you do to me, cuz somebody might do it to you. Now who gave you money when yo ass was broke without a dime!? *points to Kenji* And even thought the man is _not_ my child, I _made_ him mine…*throws his hands up* So quick to run to your friends, and talk about what we do in this house…*arches eyebrow* Then you wanna party all night long…What the hell you talkin' bout!?

Ino: *rolls her eyes*

Shikamaru:  *puts his hands on his head* You better be careful what you say to me, cuz it might turn around on you.  You better be careful what you do to me, cuz somebody might do it to you.

Tsunade: _softly_ If the shoe fits, wear it girl…

Ino: *shaking her head* ai yai, yai, yai, yai….

Tsunade: If the shoe fits, wear it girl…

Ino: ai yai, yai, yai, yai…

A/N: *stops the CD player* song est fini.

Tsunade:  *signing both copies of the divorce papers* _murmurs _Che, youngins these days….

END

Chewbecky:  *scratching head* Now that I look at this, it looks sadder than I thought it would…

Kakashi:  *nodding his head* Mmhmm…*slyly slides his arm around my waist*

Chewbecky:  *blush* Kaka-kun!! (I'm obviously squealing with delight)

Kakashi: Yo, well ppl, please review. *throws me over his shoulder* Chewby-chan and I have to practice on my kinkiness for the next fic. *wink*

Chewbecky: weeee~~!!!*giggling in giddyment*

*poof* /we both disappear/


End file.
